Hasta Los Ángeles Tienen Miedo
by Zahakieri
Summary: ¡ADVERTENCIA! No es Yaoi. Ésta, según yo, es la verdadera historia del porqué Kaworu le pide a Shinji que lo mate con su Eva, ya que sus intentos de suicidio le han fallado.
1. Chapter 1

Hasta Los Ángeles Tienen Miedo.

Los personajes no son mios, sino de Gainax.

Empecemos con la Historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

(Éste es el verdadero porqué, de Tabriz que quiere morir cuando está entre las manos de la Unidad-01, y trata de convencer a Shinji de que lo mate ya que sus intentos de muerte eran frustrados por una fuerza mayor. Basado en el manga).

Después de haber conocido a Ikari en el lago y haber estado en Nerv, Ikari y Naguisa se dirigían a la habitación del quinto niño, en esos momentos, Rei acababa de dar su vida para salvar la de Ikari y Naguisa ante la amenaza del diecisieteavo ángel, Armisael, quien había infectado al Evangelion Unidad-00, Rei hizo lo posible para que a ellos no les afectara el enemigo, así que se autodestruyó… y a Asuka tampoco le fue tan bien que digamos, a ella otro ángel le había hecho sufrir y ahora está en recuperación.

Shinji estaba desanimado, no quería hablar con nadie, tampoco estar con Misato, él sabía que ella, lo trataría de confortar, y eso no le gustaba.

Naguisa parecía la mejor persona para pasar tiempo, él era la persona que le había dicho que lo quería, y a Shinji le agradaba, (pero no de ese modo), parecía la mejor opción, aunque hubiera cambiado de opción, si hubiera sabido lo que estaría a punto de pasar en estos últimos días.

_______________________________________________________________

Al fin habían llegado a la habitación de Kaworu, el chico abrió la puerta, le dio el paso a Shinji indicándole que entrara primero a la casa/habitación ya que él era un invitado en esta casa.

–Bien, Ikari, ésta es mi casa, así que, ¿qué te parece?

El chico no respondió, únicamente había pasado sin siquiera notar que él había dicho algo, esto molesto un poco al anfitrión. Cerró la puerta tras él y fue a buscar a Ikari, cómo es posible estos modales de un piloto de Eva.

Naguisa se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto, este lugar también era nuevo para él, recién se había mudado, al cruzar la puerta efectivamente, ahí estaba, se acercó a él y le intentó sacar una plática, aunque fuese corta y aburrida.

–Ikari, respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué estás así?, Desde que pasó eso con…

–No quiero hablar de eso –interrumpió, y la verdad, él no quería hablar de aquello, acababa de perder a una "Amiga" recientemente, eso deprimiría incluso a la persona más feliz del mundo, e Ikari no era precisamente la persona más feliz del mundo, su comportamiento le hizo caer mucho más rápido en un abismo del cual tal vez él, nunca saldría rápido.

El ojirojo observó detenidamente la actitud del tercer niño, sabía que no podía sacarle una buena plática, y mejor se fue a la cocina, intentaría saciar su hambre, pensó que Ikari también lo necesitaría, prepararía algo bueno.

En la cocina el chico miró detenidamente el frigorífico, no había mucho que digamos, ¿Qué podría intentar hacer? Él no era muy bueno en el arte culinaria, los lilims habían hecho un arte de esa necesidad, crear platillos exquisitos de esto, bastaría con comer carne cruda, pero el ingenio de ellos los llevó a hacer de esto, uno de los placeres de la vida.

Ya estaba terminado sus platillos, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido que provenía del baño, esto lo sacó de sí, no había nadie en el baño, si Ikari hubiera sido, ¡lo hubiera visto!, para llegar allá tenían que haber pasado por la cocina, cosa que a lo mejor él no notó.

Se acercó al baño, pero mejor no entró, ya era de noche, pasaban de las diez cuarenta de la noche, se fue a su cuarto y ver que ahí estaba el chico, se encaminó hacia su habitación, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que había escuchado hace rato?

Regresó a la cocina para recoger los platos, en eso volvió a escuchar otra vez ese horrísono ruido, cómo era posible que Ikari no lo hubiese escuchado, el sonido era fuerte, se podía escuchar hasta lejos, casi se parecía al sonido de un gato, no, más bien al de un maullido, como un "miau", casi como de sufriendo, o algo parecido.

Decidió investigar, ahora sentía un poco de miedo, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, se acercó lentamente, a cada paso el ruido se hacía más fuerte.

A cada paso ese ruido aumentaba sus decibelios.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, no quería entrar pero la incertidumbre le hacia presa de sus ansias de saber quién o qué producía el ruido, aunque el miedo le estaba dominando puso su mano encima del picaporte de la puerta, su miedo se acrecencia, a estas alturas era inevitable, lentamente giró el picaporte hacia el lado izquierdo.

–"¡Ay! Que tonto, estás cosas se abren a la derecha" –pensó, y cambió la dirección hacia la derecha.

Empujó suavemente la puerta hacia adelante, el foco incandescente del baño, estaba apagado, colocó su mano derecha entre el espacio entre la puerta y el marco e intentó buscar el interruptor.

Su mano sintió la infinidad de pliegues que tenían los azulejos del baño, su mano llegó al límite, no encontró nada, movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el resultado no fue satisfactorio, así que la movió más de dos veces sin obtener el resultado que buscaba, se resignó y entró empujando ligeramente la puerta hacia adelante, dejando descubrir el baño en penumbras.

Dio unos pasos al interior de éste, el lugar más tétrico de su casa, ¿¡Era el baño!? ¿Quién lo diría?, ahora no podría hacer sus necesidades a gusto (N/A: Observen, puse, "Hacer sus necesidades a gusto", y ni siquiera se, si ellos tienen la necesidad de ir al baño, ¡Oh!, que desdichados seres).

Se paró en medio del lugar, la poca luz que dejaba entrar la puerta iluminaba muy poco, casi nada, Kaworu se fue acostumbrando rápidamente a la penumbra y logró distinguir un inodoro frente a él, a su derecha vio una bañera y a su izquierda un lavabo.

El sonido que estaba buscando provenía de abajo de la tapa del inodoro, acercó titubeantemente su mano hacia él, la colocó cerca de la abertura, acomodó un palo de madera con su mano derecha, ahora él estaba armado, tenía ostentado un gran palo, y cuando digo grande, es grande, (N/A: Se preguntaran "¿De dónde lo sacó?", y la respuesta es… ¡no lo sé!, sigan leyendo), tal vez era para dar algún golpe si lo necesitaba. Fue desprendiendo la tapa del asiento del inodoro, y delicadamente la fue alzando hacia arriba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un gato, sí un gato, ese gato, estaba aquí, ¿Cómo entró?

–Gato, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en el baño?, ¿estás tomando una ducha por lo que veo? –dijo algo feliz, ya que no se trataba de algo mayor. Esta situación la podía controlar, sólo era de sacar al gato a la calle, o matarlo y asunto resuelto.

–Idiota, Claro que no estoy tomando una ducha, estoy muerto.

¿¡¡¡¡Quéééé!!!!? El gato habló, ésa era la cara que puso Kaworu, bueno, de hecho no fue un ¿¡¡¡¡Quéééé!!!!? Sino un ¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! Y sí, como un gato estaría hablando, tal vez esas galletas con su chocolatote le hicieron mal y ahora estaba sufriendo por ello, ¡Hugh! Ese chocolatote sí que le estaba haciendo estragos en su colon.

–Pe-pero, si yo te maté. ¿Cómo es posible que e-estés aquí?

– ¡Ay! Pues no me mataste bien, tontito –se le insinuó el gato, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Así de coqueta era.

–Ahora me has guiñado un ojo, esto si debe ser un sueño, no es más que una pesadilla, sí una pesadilla, y nada más –Kaworu se trataba de auto-convencer, no podía ocurrir eso, esto era ilógico, una falacia, era lo único que pasaba por su mente esto…— es una calumnia, vete de aquí.

La gatita empezó a ronronear mientras estaba nadando en el agua, primero estaba nadando estilo mariposa y luego… (N/A: En que estoy pensando, los gatos no nadan), bueno, dejó su nado dorso y se colocó bien.

– ¡Oh!, ambos sabemos que esto…

La gatita no pudo terminar su enunciado porque instantáneamente las luces se encendieron, la gata al ver esto se quedó en silencio, mientras que Kaworu la seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos rojos desorbitados y una cara de "DDC" (Difícil De Creer), en seguida una tercera voz surgió detrás del chico.

–Naguisa, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué gritas? –Shinji no daba crédito a los gritos del joven, esto le hizo venir hasta acá. Ver por qué estaba gritando.

–Por eso… –el ojirojo señaló el inodoro.

Shinji se acercó, se colocó a lado del ojirojo y miró atentamente hacia dentro del inodoro. Naguisa estaba viendo a la gata, ahora sabía que si Shinji la estaba viendo eso quería decir que él no estaba loco, y que sólo era un pequeño delirio que su almuerzo o desayuno le habían causado.

– ¡Ay, Naguisa!, no seas asqueroso, –Shinji se llevó la mano hacia la nariz, esto hizo que su voz cambiara al tono que se crea si haces eso— ¡tenías que mostrármelo!

La mano del chico fue hacia la palanca de drenado, cuando colocó la mano la accionó.

Naguisa no podía creer que él le bajara a la palanca, no había visto a la gata dentro, eso quería decir que posiblemente si era un producto de su imaginación.

La gatita, a pesar de estar siendo llevada por la corriente, alzó la pata y la estaba moviendo en forma de despedida hacia Naguisa, la gatita estaba dando vueltas oscilatoriamente hasta irse, literalmente, por el caño.

– ¡¡Adiós, Naguisa!! –dijo en un tono casi sensual e inocente al igual que un bebe cuando se despide (Excepto por lo de sensual).

El joven ojirojo quiso cerciorarse de que, Shinji tal vez no lo vio, así que decidió preguntar.

– ¿No lo viste?

–Claro que lo vi, ¿y sólo por eso gritaste? –Aún no se quitaba la mano de la nariz— ¿Qué cosas haces?

–Me refiero al gato, ahí dentro había un gato.

– ¿Un gato?... no, eso no era un gato, créeme.

–Pero… –intentó defenderse, pero no lo logró, Shinji lo interrumpió.

–Ah, ya entendí, a la mierda le dices gato… entonces… sí, sí vi al gato –sentenció mordazmente mientras trataba de no reír. Por fin algo lindo (No tan lindo), que le hacía olvidar lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

–No entiendes.

– Claro que entiendo, a propósito, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ¡esto!, en la penumbra?

– ¿Có-cómo encendiste el foco?

– ¡Ah!, el interruptor está afuera. ¿Qué no lo viste?

– Creo que no. Por qué no mejor nos vamos a comer.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices. "Aunque creo no poder comer bien después de esto".

Ambos regresaron a la cocina, Naguisa tomó los platos y le dijo a Shinji que fuera a su habitación, ahí comerían mejor, en un lugar más tranquilo, más acogedor, él quería dejar la cocina, porque está esta cerca del baño y no quería ser sorprendido de nuevo por ese sonido.

La recamara parecía en sí, una buena opción, ahí no estarían los incómodos silencios, ya que la televisión aportaría sonidos para alivianar el ambiente.

Esa cena era del tedio, sólo la televisión estaba parlando, veían un programa que fue interrumpido por una noticia de la farándula japonesa, se estaría en filmando en Tokio-3 una nueva película y bla, bla, bla, acerca de bla, bla, bla, con histriones y equipo de bla, bla, bla y la película se llamaría, "Lo que el ángel se llevó".

Esa historia narraba lo que le había pasado a un hombre cuando vivía en Tokio-3, era la historia de cómo había perdido su casa, su auto, su trabajo y todo porque el tercer ángel cayó sobre ellos aplastándolos (Con actuación estelar de Drake Bell como piloto de la Unidad-01 Evangelion).

Habiendo llevado los dos los platos, se sentaron al filo de la cama, ambos tomarían sus alimentos ya pasadas de las once de la noche mientras miraban la televisión que estaba frente a ellos.

Al fin habían terminado sus alimentos, aunque no fue del todo buena, por lo menos calmó el hambre que sentían los dos, él ojirojo tomó los platos y los llevó rápidamente a la cocina, no quería toparse con ese ruido, los dejó arriba de la mesa y regresó como rayo a la habitación donde estaba Ikari, creía que si estaba con él, el gato ya no aparecería.

–Voy al baño –dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, ¿acaso él no le tenía miedo a ese gato? O se lo aguantaba.

Él recordaba que había matado a ese gato en aquella ocasión, recordaba que le había quitado la vida con sus propias manos, y que lo dejó tirado en el pasto cerca de aquel lago.

El silencio estaba reinando entre ambos, Naguisa ya había regresado de la cocina, y se había acostado en su nueva cama, se colocó boca arriba, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas.

Shinji acababa de entrar a la habitación, se veía un poco disimulado, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero Naguisa no le tomó mucha importancia.

–Otro techo desconocido para mí.

El otro chico se percató de ello, se colocó a lado de él y musitó en un tono de disgusto hacia el locutor.

– ¡Oye, ésa es mi frase! –lo miró fijamente, Naguisa buscó sus ojos y se quedaron un rato mirándose. Lentamente Shinji se fue acercando al ojirojo y este lo miraba con pasión, llegaron a un punto que la distancia fue… tan grande que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

– ¿Qué-qué estabas haciendo? –dijo el castaño relajándose un poco.

–Dímelo, tú.

–Eh… que quede entre nos, sí.

–Perdón, es que es inevitable –respondió llanamente, como si hubiera olvidado el altercado— si quieres dormirte… comparto la mitad de mi cama, bien.

–Sí –dijo en un tono de susurro, esperaba dormir en el suelo, pero por lo visto esta vez dormiría en una cómoda cama y no en un futón.

Kaworu aún no estaba dormido, estaba esperando sentir a Ikari sentarse en su cama para después dormirse.

Estuvo esperando un buen rato, de repente sintió que el chico se había acotado, ya era tiempo de dormirse, así que quiso pegar los ojos para conciliar un sueño, estar durmiendo y teniendo un lindo sueño, bueno, si los ángeles soñaran, entonces soñaría.

Habían pasado varias horas, ya pasaban de las dos y media de la madrugada.

Kaworu estaba durmiendo profundamente, al igual que Ikari, la noche era muy tranquila, en extremo, tranquila.

Naguisa tenía una pequeña sensación, de repente aquel sonido estrepitoso lo había despertado, otra vez era ese sonido, el de la gatita que estaba otra vez en su maullido que parecía más bien un lamento.

El Ojirojo se levantó de golpe, ese sonido había regresado para atormentar a sus oídos, miró hacia todas partes de la habitación, pero la oscuridad le evitaba que pudiera distinguir bien, las siluetas de las cosas de su habitación. Se posicionó cerca de Ikari, intentaría despertarlo para que él pudiera oír eso, tal vez la última vez, Ikari estaba más dormido que despierto y por eso no lo vio.

Al verlo más de cerca, notó que algo estaba mal y decidió verlo mucho más de cerca y ver que le pasaba. El castaño estaba teniendo unas respiraciones poco inusuales, anormales más bien, el ojirojo pensó que tal vez necesitaría una bolsa, porque a lo mejor, Ikari, necesitaba vomitar y liberarse de algún problema en su interior.

También pensó en que posiblemente necesitaría respiración de boca a boca, así que decidió acercar su cara a la de él. Habiendo juntado sus labios, Naguisa comenzó a tratar de meter aire a la boca del piloto en repetidas ocasiones, notó que él estaba despertando y lo dejó.

– ¡Ajáh!, veo que tu respiración regresó a la normalidad. Y no necesitas una bolsa de plástico.

– ¿Qué hiciste…?

–Tenía ganas… hace rato tú me eludiste.

Que estaba haciendo este tipo. Acaso el, el… es ¿rarito? O por que se le insinuaría de ese modo. Nunca creyó estar muy cerca de un hombre.

–Dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?, que se siente amar, ser correspondido –continuó al notar que Ikari estaba, un tanto, atemorizado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando ese ángel nos atacó, los sentimientos de la primera me llegaron y oprimieron un poco mi pecho… así se siente.

– ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

–Qué tal si yo te gusto, sentirías lo mismo por mi –el chico de cabellos plateados se acercó al Shinji, pero es empujado hacia atrás.

– Por qué hiciste eso…

– ¡Ah! Porque quería despertarte –el ojirojo se quiso defender ante la acusación del piloto— Eh, con respecto a lo del que 'si yo te gusto'… es broma.

– ¿Broma? –respondió confundidamente.

–No soy gay, ¿y tú? –se apresuró a decir.

–Yo –dijo calladamente— tampoco. Y… por que me despertaste.

– ¿Qué?... No has escuchado ese ruido, ¿¡NO LO OYES!? –casi gritó eufórico loco.

– ¡¿Eh?! Sí, lo oigo… –dijo en un susurró— es mi celular.

Shinji se levantó rápidamente de la cama, para eso se quitó a Naguisa de encima, descolgó el teléfono, no esperaba la llamada de alguien, mucho menos a estas horas, avanzadas, de la madrugada, ¿Quién podría ser?, hablar a esas horas no es normal, el chico de cabellos plateados lo miró desde la cama.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no escucha los maullidos de ese gato? –dijo en un susurró sólo para sí mismo.

–Misato… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué Ayanami… sigue con vida? –dijo el castaño hacia el celular que tenía en sus manos, no podía creer que ella estaba bien, después de haber hecho explotar su Eva.

Rápidamente, Shinji se levantó de ahí, y se dirigió a la puerta, quería ver a Rei, estar con ella y ver que no le había pasado nada, y que estaba sana y salva.

–Tengo que irme –musitó el castaño mientras dejaba la habitación y abría la puerta.

– ¡¡E-espera, no te vayas!! –gritó el quinto niño, pero su grito no fue escuchado por el otro, quien se alejaba de la habitación, él continuó un susurro –no me dejes con este gato.

Una pequeña risa macabra resonó en la habitación. "¡Ja, Ja, Ja!", decía, mientras se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

–Es sólo una alucinación –dijo Kaworu, en su intento por tener una mente nihilista— y nada más.

El chico se había quedado solo, sin la compañía de nadie, estaba en su habitación escuchando esos horribles ruidos, pensó en que si tal vez el podía dejar de oír esos ruidos si se dormía, lo intentó pero sin ningún resultado, así que mejor decidió y al baño, intentaría vencer su miedo, ir allá para tomar unas píldoras para dormir, con eso podría dormir y dejar de oír eso, pero y si mejor intentaba otra cosa, el sonido se acrecencia, iba en un tono más fuerte, casi insoportable.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el botiquín de emergencia que tenía en el baño, posiblemente habría unas de esas píldoras, intentaría tomar varias para quitarse la vida.

Habiendo llegado a sitio, abrió el botiquín y miró rápidamente, el sonido ya era demasiado insoportable para sus oídos, ahora se arrepentía de haber matado a ese gato o gata.

Encontró lo que buscaba, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un vaso con agua, habiéndolo tomado se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, abrió rápido el frasco y se metió todas de un sólo golpe, y bebió el agua.

–"Estás cosas tienen un sabor peculiar" –pensó, tenían un ligero sabor a naranja, algo que por lo general no debería ser así.

Se recostó, la habitación le estaba dando vueltas, esta sensación, jamás la había sentido, era una nueva experiencia para él, la mezcla entre esas pastillas y más pastillas, le hizo desvariar, ese olor a naranjas tampoco le agradaba del todo, él era alérgico a ellas.

Por fin llegó el sueño, lentamente los maullidos se hacían más distantes, como si el gato se alejara, ¿funcionaría la dosis?, cerró los ojos y sintió como si aún la habitación estuviera dando más giros que antes, era extraño, aún estando recostado lo seguía sintiendo.

Habiendo conciliando el sueño, la habitación se había que dado muy silenciosa, él casi no lo podía notar, puesto a que ya estaba a punto de dormirse.

Llegó el sueño, pero a pesar de una sobre dosis, ¿podría morir un ángel con eso? O se necesitará más que eso para matarlo, tal vez una sobre dosis de Unidades Evangelion, eso si le causaría la muerte.

–Kaworu, ¿estás bien? –dijo Shinji mientras intentaba despertarlo, lo sacudía de un lado a otro. Obtuvo éxito al ver abrir los ojos del chico.

–Si-Shinji, que haces aquí, no estabas con la primera.

–Mmm, Naguisa, tienes un agradable aliento esta mañana –dijo al notar el aliento que manaba de la boca del quinto. Eran único olor de las naranjas, las que manaba de su boca.

– ¡¿Qué?! No estoy muerto ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¿Muerto? Por qué lo estarías.

–Porque tomé eso, –señaló hacia la mesa de café que estaba cerca de su cama, en ella había un frasco de píldoras para sueño –que una sobredosis no te mata.

– ¡¿Qué!? Querías morir, es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? Un hombre no se puede enamorar de otro.

–Pero…

–Perdóname por haberme quedado aquí.

–No sientes eso. Peor no me puedes abandonar con ese gato…

– ¿Gato? ¡¡Esa cosa no era un gato!!

– ¡¡¡No!!! Yo hablo del gato, uno fantasma, te-te acuerdas de la primera vez que te vi, tenías un gato, y, y lo maté, bueno, ahora me martiriza…

–No existen los fantasmas… dije perdóname, por el hecho de haber cambiado tus píldoras de dormir por tac-tic.

El joven no sabía lo que quería decir y puso una cara de "What?" o algo parecido a eso. Shinji notó su expresión facial y continuó.

– ¿No las conoces? Son muy buenas para el aliento. Y además son sabor naranja –dijo tratando de explicar— además no has visto su comercial… 'Quieres probar mis naranjas'.

– ¡¿Qué tú las cambiaste?! –gritó ahora con mas fuerza al darse cuenta que sus planes fueron arruinados desde antes de que el los creara.

Shinji tomó sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta. Naguisa al ver eso se levantó y lo siguió. Ahora que él se iba, él estaría solo, y ese gato haría de las suyas, lo atormentaría hasta el fin de sus días, a menos de que muriera. Él esperaba lo segundo ya que no quería sufrir.

– ¡¡¡Espera!!! –gritó y logró alcanzarlo, le tomó del hombro y lo haló hacia atrás, Shinji giró completamente, pero que sorpresa se llevó Naguisa al ver la cara de un gato en lugar de la de Ikari.

Ikari dijo algo pero el sonido fue sustituido por un ¡¡Miauuuuu!! Y no cualquier ¡Miau!, sino más bien un ¡¡MMMI-AAAAAA-UUUU!! Que tenía un tono, algo sensual entre sus letras.

El Ojirojo gritó del susto que sintió y trató de huir, así que salió corriendo del pasillo, pasó por las escaleras hacia abajo de los departamentos. El castaño lo siguió, corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarlo, llegó unos segundos atrás de Naguisa.

El quinto estaba corriendo, no quería voltear atrás, sabía que ahí estaría ese maldito gato, o gata, aun cuando él estuviera en compañía de otras personas, lo incomodaría, sintió la necesidad de dejar el mundo en el cual ahora estaba, dejarlo lo ayudaría a ya no verlo más, ya no le molestaría, no le causaría más miedo del que ahora sentía.

Miró hacia el frente, visualizó la calle, en ella estaban transitando varios autos, estos estaban viajando a una gran velocidad, uno tras otro queriendo salir de las ruinas de Tokio-3.

El joven los miró como una oportunidad de abandonar el mundo, unirse a la nada, ser libre, como él lo deseaba. Se acercó lo más que pudo, al ver esto, Shinji le grito: "¡¡No lo hagas!!", aunque lo escuchó no hizo caso a la advertencia del tercer niño, lo único que quería hacer era saltar frente a los automóviles, era una bella invitación hacia la muerte, parecía la idea mas viable que le llegó en esos momentos, una idea perfecta.

Habiendo llegado a la orilla de la acera, saltó frente a los autos, cada segundo que sintió que estaba en el aire lo sintió como si estuviera volado, flotando, cada segundo pasó tan lentamente que se sentía que pasaban unos siete segundos por cada uno.

Esa lentitud se hizo eterna para el quinto niño, había estado esperando esto desde hace varios segundos a decir verdad.

Había visto cumplir su meta, ya estaba cerca del suelo, por fin se desecharía de su vida, sintió el suelo, éste estaba rugoso, estaba, caliente además, como cayó de costado contrario al de los autos, no quiso voltear para verlos.

Ikari seguía gritando. ¿Por qué ese tipo se había lanzado a correr así? Y lo más importante, por qué había saltado frente a los autos, estas incógnitas llegaron a la mente del tercero quien se acercaba a él. Notó que el peligro había pasado al ver lo que ocurrió frente a él.

Kaworu, al no sentir u oír los autos, se levantó del suelo y miró en dirección a ellos.

Los autos se habían detenido, ¿Por qué? Esto era extraño, se preguntaba el porque no estaba siendo arrollado por esas maquinas transportadoras con ruedas.

Shinji llegó con él y lo levantó, lo primero que hizo fue levantarlo del suelo, después vendría el interrogatorio, lo sacó de la calle y lo llevó a la acera.

Los autos estaban descompuestos, y estrellados, Shinji atribuyó esto a que se detuvieron por la luz roja, pero a decir verdad, había una fuerza externa en esto.

– ¡Qué estabas pensando! ¡Acaso estas ido! ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

–Por el gato, Ikari, ese maldito gato, no me deja en paz. ¡Me quiere volver locooo! –dijo cínicamente, ya más loco que nada.

– NO EXISTEN LOS GATOS FANTASMA. Repeat after me.

–S-SÍ, míralo, allá está –señalo hacia una parte de la calle, por extraño que parezca, cuando Shinji miró no había nada, sólo estaba la banqueta vacía, el semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo, los autos no se movían— Mira como se burla de mí, mírale esa cara feliz diciéndome muchas cosas, me-me asusta.

–Ahí no hay nada.

Kaworu comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia otra dirección. Shinji no lo conocía del todo, pero sabía que algo estaba mal con él y decidió ir tras él y tratar de convencerlo que no existían dichas cosas.

El joven de cabellos plateados llevaba una gran ventaja sobre su compañero piloto. Había dado varias vueltas y aun así, ese gato le seguía de cerca, el gato estaba volando, a su lado, mientras le hablaba.

–Naguisa, ¿Qué te pasa? Me tienes miedo.

–Cá-Cállate, déjame en paz, no me molestes –el chico trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero cada intento fracasaba, no lo podía dejar atrás, ni aunque corriese más rápido de lo que acostumbraba.

– ¿En paz? Así como tú me dejaste en paz, no descansaré hasta obtener mi venganza, ¿Sabes? Yo tenía un dueño, y se supone que me dejó ahí para después recogerme.

–Claro que no. Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Él jamás regresaría. Te abandono en ese lugar –trato de convencerlo, pero no lo estaba logrando del todo, aun hacía falta hacer algo… hacer entrar en razón a algo que desde que nació se supone que nunca la tuvo. Él ya había visto estas situaciones antes, decían eso pero jamás regresaban.

–No te creo, eres un idiota. Él jamás me abandonaría de esa forma.

–Claro que sí…

El chico se auto-interrumpió al ver enfrente a él a un guardia, él tenía un arma en su cinto, a Naguisa le llegó una idea, tomar el arma colocarla en su boca y accionarla.

Buena idea sólo que, tuvo que forcejear por ella, el guardia no se dejaba.

–Déme eso –decía el ojirojo una y otra vez.

–No, espera chico…

Shinji llegó al otro extremo de la calle, estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía quedarse en pie.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba coger aire. Alzó su vista y divisó a aquellos dos peleando por algo, logró distinguir lo que tenían en sus manos.

– ¡Ah!, sólo es un arma –cayó en cuenta rápido— ¡Un arma!, Naguisa, espera.

Se estaba acercando lo más rápido que pudo, aunque ya estaba cansado, estaba sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, cada paso le dolía más que el anterior.

El otro joven le quitó el arma y se la situó dentro de la boca. Esto no alentó al otro chico que seguía corriendo, tratando de evitar que hiciera estupideces. Si un gato lo tenía así, que tal si hubiera sido un perro.

No quería ver a nadie morir frente a sus ojos, eso no le encantaría, se había prometido salvar a todos los que estuvieran en peligro, así que aceleró su ritmo.

A punto de llegar con él, solo le faltaban unos metros, y ya podía estar tranquilo.

Lastima porque Naguisa accionó el arma unos segundos antes. ¡BANG!

Cayó.

– ¡No puede ser! –gritó, se estaba colocando a su lado estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta de algo, algo importante –por qué, por qué. Llévame a mí.

– ¡Oh Por Dios!, ustedes son buenos, chicos… –dijo el guardia— son actores de renombre, ¿verdad?

– ¿Q-qué está diciendo? –Shinji no entendía del todo la situación— no entiendo del todo la situación.

(No entiendo como repiten lo que el narrador dice).

–Sí, yo tampoco entiendo… –musitó una tercera voz— ya estoy muerto.

–Naguisa, estás bien.

–Tu falsa preocupación le dio todo el realismo a eso –el guardia, seguía alabándolos.

–Sigo sin entender, Shinji-kun.

– ¿Qué, no son actores?

–No –musitó Ikari desconcertado, que quería decir con actores.

– ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? –insistía Kaworu por una respuesta.

–Porque son de salva, éste es el foro de la película 'Lo que el ángel se llevó' y soy un actor de reparto. ¿Y ustedes?

– ¡¡Rayos!! Tengo que salir de esto –Kaworu se levantó dejando a los otros dos también en estado de Shock.

–Tengo que detenerlo.

De nuevo el chico empezó a correr sin ningún rumbo aparente, esa carrera, a Shinji, no le agradaba, se estaba cansando, ya no aguantaba el paso más.

Naguisa tomó rumbo hacia unas edificaciones adelante.

– ¡¡¡Hey, Naguisa, detente, no hagas mas estupideces, por favor!!!

– ¡¡Deberías hacerle caso!! –es voz era, era de…

–Oh, no otra vez tú. Aléjate de mí, gato asqueroso. ¡Ushcale!

– ¡Oye!, no soy un perro como para que hagas eso –el gato volaba, tomó una posición dando la espalda al suelo y colocó sus patas delanteras tras su cabeza, parecía que estaba descansando.

– ¡¡Qué quieres de mí!!

–Nada, sólo atormentarte, eso es todo. Una vez cumplida mi meta, me iré –dijo maléficamente— ah, no, si quiero algo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –le gritó Kaworu.

–VENGANZA –rió cínicamente.

Ésta es mi primer, así que cualquier sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar, será bien recibida.

Si les gusto, espero que lean el siguiente capítulo, que creo yo, será igual o mejor que éste.

Nos vemos en el suiguiente, digan no a la piratiria, y piense en cosas lindas, ¿eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasta Los Ángeles Tienen Miedo.**

Venganza.

Esa gata quería vengarse de él. Por lo que le hizo, cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad la usaría para hacer justicia por su injusta muerte.

Kaworu, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía librarse del martirio del felino que lo asechaba desde ayer, y sus múltiples intentos de suicidio no habían funcionado. A caso tendría que vivir con eso hasta el momento final, donde su plan se podrá en marcha.

Corría rápida y sigilosamente hacia unas edificaciones. Si un arma, unos autos y una sobredosis no lo habían matado, tal vez…

No quiso pensar más, ya tenía otro plan. Llegó al edificio y comenzó a subir las escaleras, se dirigía nada más y nada menos que hacia el último piso, o mejor dicho a la terraza.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Shinji Ikari, quien trataba de detener al ojirojo para que éste no hiciera otra de sus idioteces como las de hacía un tiempo, ya lo tenía asustado, nunca creyó que ése, tendría las agallas para suicidarse, ni siquiera él, que tenía un gran problema con la vida, y aun así, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, ya que el simple hecho le daba miedo.

Vio que el ojirojo subió la escalera, así que él también lo imitó. No lo abandonaría, aunque ya quería irse de ahí, pero eso no lo haría una persona cualquiera.

Naguisa le llevaba de ventaja por lo menos dos pisos, él aunque estaba cansado, tenía que llegar para evitar, lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

¡Ufff!, que cansancio, apenas y pudo llegar al último piso, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Levantó la mirada, ahí estaba, por fin lo había alcanzado. Se acercó lentamente para tratar de razonar con el chico.

—Kaworu, ¿por qué tratas de hacerte esto? —trató de sonar lo menos acusador posible.

—Te lo he dicho durante el capítulo anterior… eres tonto o sordo.

—Pero ese gato NO existe —dijo, mientras daba dos pasos.

—¡Aléjate de mí!, si no me quieres hacer caso… —se auto-interrumpió para pensar las cosas mejor— saltaré.

Shinji trató de dar otros dos pasos más, cosa que a Naguisa no le agradó y lo amenazó con más gritos que antes.

—¡ALÉJATE!, tengo sangre en las venas y no dudaré en usarla.

—¿Sangre?... pero si yo también la tengo.

—No me amenaces, Ikari —dijo el ojirojo, mientras se paraba en el barandal, dando a entender que saltaría. No había mirado hacia abajo, pensaba que si miraba se arrepentiría, además, si hay que morir hay que morir con… estilo, pensó que si caía de espaldas sin voltear al suelo, sería 'cool'.

—Espera… cálmate —le aconsejó Shinji— respira y cuenta hasta el diez.

La gata se manifestó otra vez, esta vez estaba arriba de un triciclo, y estaba pedaleando hacía Naguisa, moviendo sus patitas para que las llantas dieran las revoluciones que necesitaba para que pudriera avanzar.

—Míralo, y esta vez no esta solo… —musitó Kaworu, aterrorizado por el acto y mientas señalaba— viene con un triciclo fantasma.

—Deberíamos ir con la Dra. Akagi, ella puede ayudarte —le aconsejó el castaño mientras intentaba avanzar sigilosamente para que el ojirojo no lo notara.

—¡Oh!, —dijo la gatita cándidamente— no quieres jugar, este triciclo es para dos, vamos súbete atrás.

La gata señalo hacia atrás con su cabeza, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ikari, por su parte, se estaba acercando lo más silencioso que podía, ya que no quería llamar la atención del chico mientras se estaba acercando.

—¡No quiero subir contigo, entiendes! —le gritó a la gata— ¡Alimaña!

—¿Alimaña, yo? —dijo en un susurró, al borde de las lágrimas.

—No, no llores gatita —dijo el ojirojo, pero cayó en cuenta del truco que le estaba tendiendo— ¡Maldita gata!

—¡Rayos! —sentenció la felina mientras se desvanecía— creía que eras tonto.

Shinji ya estaba muy cerca, unos cuantos pasos más y lo lograría, alcanzaría al suicida y lo apartaría del filo de la muerte. Extendió sus brazos para alcanzarlo pero…

La gata volvió a aparecer, esta vez apreció enfrente de su cara, le sobresaltó demasiado, tanto que, cayó, más por inercia que por voluntad propia.

No sabía si estar feliz o qué, si la gatita prácticamente lo había tumbado significaba que, era su venganza, pero aun así, estaba beato, ya no la vería.

Ikari miró como Kaworu se le escapaba, literalmente, de las manos. Apresuradamente colocó sus manos en el barandal de la terraza y se dispuso a mirar hacia abajo, para ver que le había sucedido a su colega piloto.

Kaworu sentía el aire golpear su espalda en su descenso, se sentía bien, esa gata ya no lo molestaría más, por una parte estaba bien, pero por la otra defraudaría a su padre, ya que no pudo juntarse con él, para dar inicio al tercer impacto.

—Oye, Kaworu, es divertido ver como es que tienes mucha suerte.

—¿Suerte?

Miró hacia abajo, ¡Oh por Dios!, que era eso, otra vez esa estúpida película sobre los ángeles y las cosas que se llevaban. Maldita película, pensó antes de caer sobre una enorme bolsa de aire para amortiguar las caídas de los personajes al ser arrojados por los edificios.

—¡Corte y queda! —dijo una extraña voz, desde un altoparlante— ¡Ok, chicos, vamos a comer!

Kaworu estaba aturdido, en la vida pensó formar parte de una película, y ahora estaba en una, bueno, como extra, pero en una.

Una joven se le acercó y le ayudó a incorporarse rápidamente, cosa que kaworu agradeció.

—Oye, lo hiciste bien —lo felicitó la joven de cabello castaño, ella no tenía más de 21 años de vida.

El ojirojo, rápidamente salió disparado de ahí, sin rumbo fijo optó por virar hacia la derecha, cosa que hizo Shinji cuando llegó abajo y miró que iba en esa dirección.

La muchacha se les quedo viendo, "Que chico tan extraño", se dijo para sí. "Ojalá que me aumenten el sueldo, o que… nha, a quién quiero engañar".

—Ni modo, me quedaré sin huevos está noche…

—Oí, 'huevos' y 'sin', en una oración… —dijo un colega que colaboraba con la película— ¿eres trasvesti?

—Eh…

»»»

Habían pasado varias horas y…

Un sonido de un aeroplano le hizo que volteara, ese sonido provenía de atrás de él, por curiosidad quiso voltear y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

La gatita estaba manejando un aeroplano a escala (de su tamaño), con una bufanda roja y unos gogles puestos sobre sus ojos, aparte de una gorra de piel.

—¡Oh, vamos, Naguisa!, ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó inocentemente la pequeña criatura de Dios.

—¡A algún lugar donde seguro no fallará mi muerte! —le aseguró el ojirojo, quien estaba girando a la derecha, otra vez, para llegar a su destino.

Ese gato lo estaba sacando de quicio, no entendía el motivo de su venganza concretamente, ¿cuál era su verdadero objetivo? ¿Qué traía entre sus manos…? Más bien, entre sus garras, o patas.

Uno podría ser el de aterrorizarlo por el resto de sus días, y, el otro sería hacer que se suicidara pero, pensó que si lo torturaba sería mejor para el deleite de los ojos del pequeño felino, quien ahora estaba dando piruetas de muerte, girando hacia la derecha dando 360° y después a la izquierda.

—Es divertido verte —le dijo, felizmente, el gato— me gusto cuando tú, metiste tus manos en… ¡Ja, ja, ja! seguro que no quieres probar de nuevo.

Decía entre risas cortadas.

—O, cuando tú…

»»»

Ya era mas de medio día, aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, y aún estaba tras Naguisa, quien trató, ya varias veces, de matarse, a causa del gato que él pensaba que no existía.

Podría citar fácilmente uno tras otro de los intentos del albino, sí, los podía recordar todo.

_Después de haberse tirado desde la terraza del último piso, siguió su trayecto, todavía, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero tiempo después lo averiguaría._

_Bueno, fue a una tienda de sogas, (No se si existan pero, ahí me hacen saber), por suerte y tenía dinero y le dijo al 'Soguero', que cuál era la más fina y resistente soga que vendían aquí, él respondió: "Vete de aquí, mocoso". Le gritó en la cara: "Si no hay dinero… no hay soga"._

_El chico rápidamente dijo que tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarle todo, le dio cada uno de sus centavos y lo consiguió._

_"Ven, atrás tengo las sogas". Dijo el encargado._

_"¿Por qué las tendría, atrás?". Pensó el ojirojo. "Em… seguro que están atrás"._

_"Claro, yo mismo las puse ahí". Dijo, mientras se agachaba, sin flexionar las rodillas, para alcanzar algo. "Me ayudas"._

_"Claro". Dijo Kaworu. Y luego pensó. "Todo sea en nombre de mi muerte"._

_Sentenció. Desde luego, Kaworu se puso atrás del sujeto, y sin más preámbulo introdujo su mano, en… eh… en medio de la espalda baja._

_"Niño". Dijo exaltado y confundido. "Tienes las manos frías"._

_El señor se levantó y rápido, se volvió frente al ojirojo que lo miraba raro._

_Ahí fue donde, Shinji había entrado, y vio toda la escenita. _

_"Eh…". Shinji se detuvo al no encontrar palabras para decir algo. Y luego pensó "Sabía que era gay"._

_"Pu-puedo explicarlo, Ikari"._

_"Sí, chico, no es lo que parece". Musitó el encargado, quien había pasado su mano derecha sobre el hombro del ojirojo y estaba abrazándolo. "¿O, sí?". Le musitó en el oído para que el otro no lo escuchara._

_"Yo solo vine por una soga". Sentenció el chico, quien estaba tomando la que fuera para salir del lugar corriendo como hacía tiempo._

_"Espera, Naguisa"._

_"Hey, chico". Le dijo el sujeto. "No quieres tomar una soga". Con el pulgar señaló hacia atrás._

_Shinji dio una retorcida sonrisa llena de repugnancia, mientras le sacaba la vuelta por un lado, sin siquiera darle la espalda, no cabía de lo que ése sería capaz de hacerle, sólo con darle unos segundos la espalda._

_"¡Vuelve pronto!"._

_»»»_

_Ahora se dirigía a otro lado, lejos de cualquier extraño sujeto raro, que lo amenazara con incitaciones pederastas, u homosexuales. Optó por ir a los barrios más peligrosos, donde sólo hombres acudían, hombres pertenecientes a bandas y mafias, quienes dominaban esos sectores olvidados por Dios._

_Las risas de la gata, aún resonaban, había visto cada una de las acciones en la soguería, si así se le puede llamar, o si existe un lugar así. No podía olvidar fácilmente sus expresiones, sobre todo cuando Ikari había entrado, esa fue su parte favorita. Se posicionó frente a Naguisa quien todavía seguía corriendo._

_"¡Oh, vamos, chico!". Dijo la gata. "No te librarás de mí, no ahora"._

_"Aléjate". Le amenazó con poca firmeza en su voz, difícilmente podía enfrentarle sin que sus miedos salieran a flote. Miró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba, el primer bar que había visto desde que entro al sitio._

_Rápidamente giró hacia el local que parecía abierto al público. Entró sin titubeos._

_Si molestaba a alguien de seguro y podría matarlo, darle muerte y así, no sería un suicidio y podría regresar al cielo de donde vino._

_Shinji, por suerte, estaba muy cerca del otro joven, y casi al mismo tiempo habían entrado, sin fijarse bien en donde lo había hecho._

_"¿Quién es el mero, mero de aquí?". Dijo galleadamente, el ojirojo que esperaba tomar la atención de todos en el bar._

_"¡Uiigh!". Dijo Shinji, al saber que podría pasar si entraban a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte. Rápidamente le cubrió la boca para que no dijera más tonterías como las hacía un rato. "Él no quiso decir eso, es sólo que padece de sus facultades mentales"._

_Kaworu se sentía extraño, a la falta de algo, su cuerpo no funcionaba bien, se sentía cansado y además no podía sostenerse bien. Mordió la mano de Shinji, quien dio un grito y la quitó en un santiamén._

_"¡Oh, rayos!". Pensó el ojirojo. "Hubiera dejado que me asfixiara"._

_Uno de los que asistían al lugar salió de entre la multitud de hombres, cubiertos de chaquetas de cuero y cadenas, a parte de que algunos de ellos poseían disfraces como de obreros y policías, cosas por el estilo._

_"¿Quién busca al mero, mero?". Dijo el mero, mero._

_"¡Fui yo, mero, mero!". Dijo sin titubeos. Más para allá que para acá, Naguisa estaba firmando su muerte, pues eso creía, que más se le puede hacer._

_"E-espera un minuto". Dijo el mero, mero, mientras miraba a Ikari con… con… ¡huy!, que asco, ya se lo imaginaran. "Me recuerdas a alguien"._

_"Eh… creo que me está confundiendo"._

_"Ikari, lo conoces". Musitó Naguisa, mientras le miraba a ver._

_"¿Dijiste, Ikari?". Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, unas reminiscencias llegaron a su mente, que empezó a funcionar para llegar a una conclusión. Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes. "Tú debes ser el hijo de Gendo Ikari, ¿verdad?". Dijo en un tono… más, digamos que sensible._

_"¿Co-conoce a mi padre?"._

_"Sí, a ése nunca se le acababan las energías". Dijo en un tono de nostalgia, pues la verdad le extrañaba. "Nunca olvidaré mi primer trío con él"._

_"¿Tr-trío?". Musitó Kaworu confundido. "¿Dónde estamos Ikari?"._

_"En el arco…". Dijo sin más preámbulo. "Iris"._

_(N/A: no es el arco iris… éste es el Arko Iris, es una variante de un arco con un ojo, en pocas palabras un Arco Iris, eh, si no lo explique bien, entonces… sigamos)._

_"¡¿Qué… éste es un bar gay?!"._

_Kaworu estaba desconcertado, le había preguntado varias veces que si era gay, pero les decía que no. Y ahora que estaba en un bar gay, sabía por que le molestaban. La mayoría de ellos poseía voces afeminadas, cabellos largos y una que otra coquetería que sólo ellos usarían, a parte de que se vestían con estilo y muy elegantes. "¿Por eso me dicen eso?". Pensó, mientras en su mente sollozaba de la infelicidad de su día._

_Quería morir, pero bajo las manos de personas que van contra las leyes de su creador no le agradaba, pues si tenía que morir, lo haría con estilo y… ése… no era el suyo. Así que, se echó a correr de nuevo sin rumbo fijo, aunque tenía una idea de adonde ir, cosa que le agrado ya que ese lugar sería un buen sitio para elegir morir, sobre todo si moría como lo tenía en mente._

_Shinji notó que su compañero se dirigía a la salida, rápidamente lo siguió, no quería quedarse en este sitio más de lo debido. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al recordad lo que le habían dicho: 'Nunca olvidaré mi primer trío con él'._

_"Salúdame a tu padre de mi parte". Dijo coquetamente. ¡Wow, hea!, que miedo, que bueno que no soy ellos._

_»»»_

_Ahí estaba, lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Ya casi eran las once de la noche, quien diría que se la pasó corriendo durante todo ese tiempo, y sin nada en su estomago, pues ahí estaba un Naguisa Kaworu, a punto de enfrentar su destino, a punto de cumplir su misión que le habían encargado desde que llegó aquí, sólo tenía que ir, presentarse y luego…_

_¡Boom!, el tercer impacto estaría completo, con eso, esperaba que también sucumbiera el gatito que lo amenazaba con atormentar toda la vida. No quería hacerlo, pero, si era su única salida, no había de otra._

_"Bueno". Dijo mientras miraba hacia tras, sólo para ver, que si un gatito no lo estaba siguiendo, tenía que cerciorarse primero y luego pensar en voz alta. "Si no hay de otra… eso haré"._

_Mientras seguía su travesía, él, notó un artefacto brillando en el suelo por la luz mercurial de lo focos de la calle, aunque amarrillos, aun así, el objeto parecía titilar, parecía hecho de metal, parecía… mmm… un pastel con un cuchillo justo en medio del susodicho pastel, casi cortándolo._

_"Mmm… ¿Me pregunto, qué hace un pastel aquí?". Frenó para verlo mejor._

_Parecía suculento, pero ese extraño aroma era el que le daba un toque de rareza en el ambiente y en su superficie achocolatada que haría divagar a cualquiera que no había probado alimento alguno desde ayer en la noche._

_"Una probadita no me matará". Pensó, mientras se colocaba junto al pastel y flexionaba sus piernas para estar frente a él. "¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!, quiero morir. Bueno, en ese caso quiero que me mate, ojalá me atragante y muera"._

_Acercó su dedo índice para tomar un poco del betún del paste._

_"Eso, tómalo". Le dijo la gatita al oído._

_"Un momento… si me dices que lo tome, eso quiere decir que no me matara… o sólo me estás confundiendo para que no lo tome y en realidad quieres que lo tome, mientras me estás engañando para que no lo tome y así tú te sales con la tuya haciéndome creer que no lo tome pero a la vez que lo tome… ¡Eh!, no soy tonto"._

_Kaworu se levantó, casi instantáneamente mientras reía, tras analizar sus puntos de vista que también lo dejaron confundido."_

_"No". Susurró la gatita para sí. "Sólo quería que lo comieras por que te lo hice con mucho amor. La gatita rompió en llanto, no creía que ese tipo le haría el fuchi, o sólo fingía que no le gustaba pero en realidad si quería probarlo, pero al pensar que era malo, fingió que no lo quería pero a la vez no lo quería tras fingir que lo amaba y quería ¿un bocado?_

"_¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Sí! tenía veneno. ¿Por qué no lo comiste?". de nuevo la gatita estaba muy feliz por lo que había hecho, pero aun así, aún sin lograr su cometido, la gata, esbozó una ligera sonrisa macabra en su felino rostro que, a pesar de todo, era más maléfica que cualquier ángel._

_»»»_

_Shinji, aún cansado, seguía tras Naguisa, quien no se detuvo en ningún sólo momento. Estaba saliendo de un callejón cuando vio que Naguisa estaba hablando solo de nuevo. Esta vez en cuclillas mirando algo, parecía café, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia. _

_Se acerco sigilosamente para no dar a conocer su ubicación exacta y, mientras caminaba de puntitas, notó que estaba a punto de tomar un poco de eso que estaba en el suelo, se acercó más y pudo escuchar algo que estaba diciendo el joven de cabellos plateados._

_"… o sólo me estás confundiendo para que no lo tome y en realidad quieres que lo tome, mientras me estás engañando para que no lo tome y así tú te sales con la tuya haciéndome creer que no lo tome pero a la vez que lo tome… ¡Eh!, no soy tonto"._

_Después de eso, Naguisa, se echó a correr._

_"Chingada ma… quina". Se apresuró a decir. "¿Qué es esto?"_

_Shinji se acercó y de nuevo se apresuró a decir:_

_"Que asco, se ve que tiene afición por los desechos humanos"._

_Y de nuevo emprendió su viaje tras el chico que estaba corriendo hacia una dirección el bien conocía, pues, se había dirigido ahí, ya, un sinfín de ocasiones._

_»»»_

Sólo había un lugar el cual podría apaciguar su martirio. Aquel lugar al cual únicamente había estado un par de ocasiones mientras estaba en la tierra. Aquel lugar el cual pretendía, según lo que creían sus integrantes, defender la tierra y evitar el Tercer Impacto.

En cuarenta minutos, era el tiempo que tenía debía permanecer en la tierra.

Y solo necesitaba, aproximadamente, veinticinco minutos para llegar ahí. El tiempo restante lo utilizaría para llegar a su ubicación exacta y, si es posible, hacerle ver a Ikari lo que el había visto durante todo ese tiempo.

—Oye, Naguisa, ¿adónde vamos ahora? —dijo el gato con la misma voz chillona de siempre.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La gatita necesitaba despejar sus dudas y por eso había preguntado, pero ese silencio no le indicaba nada bueno. Bueno, eso creía hasta que, Naguisa, habló.

—…A NERV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta Los Ángeles Tienen Miedo.**

Su nuevo destino, NERV, lugar el cual conocía como el enemigo, según SEELE le había dicho.

Frente a él se estaban asomando la fachada que, por fuera, se veía de la entrada hacía el Geofrente. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su pálido rostro.

—¿NERV? —inquirió la gatita, pues en vida no podía tener la capacidad de saber las cosas que, un humano o ángel, según sea el caso, sabrían del mundo que la rodeaba.

—Sí —dijo a modo de iniciar una breve explicación—. Ahí haré la fusión prohibida entre Adán y Lilith, pero primero tendré que ir y unirme a Adán, pues soy solo una copia y por ende no puedo iniciar el Tercer Impacto.

La gatita no entendió nada, simplemente se colocó frente la visión de Kaworu para evitar que mirara al frente.

—¡Quítate!

—NO —respondió—, te ves muy así, que, lo que sea que estás tramando es bueno para ti y malo para mí.

Tenía razón. Lo que sea que estaba tramando era bueno para él y malo para ella. ¿Qué estaría pensado?, pasó por la conciencia de la gatita que estaba demasiado sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor del joven que estaba asechando desde ayer en la tarde.

Naguisa entró corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le pudieron ofrecer. Cruzó en unos instantes las puertas de acceso al Geofrente, ya que en la entrada no había ningún guardia por la reciente evacuación que se había suscitado desde hacía varios días.

Ahí se encontraba él. Al parecer, la gatita no había pasado al mismo tiempo que él, pues no la veía por ningún lado, ni siquiera un misero ¡Miau! de ella.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ya no sintió esa presencia que lo afligía, pues bien, como saben, a este chico no le agradaban las constantes apariciones felinas de nuestra fantasma amiga.

—¡Ufff...!, me he librado de ella, ¡que bien!

Se dirigió hacia las jaulas de los Evas tranquilamente, pues como he mencionado, esa alimaña voladora peluda y adorable, no estaba a su lado para molestarlo como de costumbre.

Paso a paso, feliz y campante, se fue acercando a su destino. Su mega sonrisa esbozada en su cara lo delataba… rebozaba de felicidad, tal que hacia que el cerrara los ojos por inercia del momo que estaba haciendo en sus facciones faciales.

—¡Auch! —dijo de repente— Nota mental: debo abrir los ojos cuando camino… ¡estúpida pared! no estaba ahí cuando baje las escaleras.

Se sobó su frente y sus labios cuando dejo de besar la pared. Pero al parecer alguien más había chocado también y había derramado su helado… mmm...… parecía que era de… ¿chocolate? o quizás de ¿albaricoque? definitivamente no era de chocolomo. Eso lo podría asegurar incluso con los ojos cerrados. Y eso lo puede asegurar, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se dirigió al elevador más cercano para irse lo más pronto posible hacia las jaulas, no podía perder más tiempo aquí. La hora, de la hora, se estaba acercando mucho más rápido de lo común.

Espero a que el elevador estuviera frente él y, que éste, abriera sus puertas para entrar. Acto seguido, entró y presionó el botón que indica a la máquina bajar.

_»»»_

—¿Dó-dónde está mi tarjeta? —se preguntaba Ikari mientras la buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón de colegio— Seguro que la tenía aquí.

Buscó y buscó, pero nada encontró, hay que lindas rimas digo yo, pues soy lo mejor.

En que estaba, ¡ah, sí!, las buscaba. Si no las encontraba, no entraba. Mejor dejo de rimar que me veo estúpido, que tonto soy antes no he escupido. ¿O será cupido?

¡Ha quien quiero engañar! No puedo rimar.

—¡¡No las encuentro!!

Como no la encontraba, Ikari, decidió correr en círculos para pasar tiempo, a parte, también encendió su S-DAT y se colocó en una banquita.

Después de un rato…

—¡Pero qué estoy haciendo! —Ikari se levantó de su asiento y llevó sus manos a su cabeza— Naguisa a lo mejor está muerto ya. ¿Qué debo hacer?

"¿Qué debo hacer?", se decía repetitivamente mientras asumía una posición fetal y se mecía en el suelo para variar. Vio a lo lejos algo que parecía… ¿rojo?

—¡¡Aaahhhh!! —gritó Ikari—, un billete del centenario, de cien, de la revolución mexicana.

Su felicidad era demasiada cuando se levantó. Demasiada felicidad que su cuerpo no pudo contener que explotó… de hecho no lo hizo pero se me ocurrió. Bueno, pues esos 100 pesos le aseguraban tener 657.296 yenes.

Se acercó y los tomó.

—¡Huy!, tengo dinero… un momento —dijo rápidamente cuando tomó ese objeto en sus manos— Esto no es dinero… esto es mi tarjeta.

Vaya. Después de todo, Ikari, encontró su tarjeta y se dispuso a ir decididamente a abrir la puerta de acceso al Geofrente y salvar la vida de Naguisa. Aunque posiblemente, ese chico, ya esté muerto o simplemente agonizando.

—Tengo que apresurarme —musitó para sí—, o lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida.

La puerta se abrió y, acto seguido, entró a las instalaciones para buscar los restos del chico que estaba persiguiendo. Miró hacia todas partes y optó por dirigirse hacia las jaulas de contención de los Eva's, un presentimiento, le indicaba que ahí era donde ese sujeto se encontraba.

—¿O tal vez no lamente?

Vagó tal cual vago lo haría y, sin importarle hacia donde se dirigía exactamente, encontró el ascensor que lo llevaría directo a su destino.

El trayecto duro, no más de, 10 minutos, pues las jaulas se encontraban muy retirado de donde se encontraba actualmente. Había disfrutado de la bella música que tenían en el ascensor. Lo único que no disfrutó del todo fue que el espacio era demasiado reducido y como sufría de claustrofobia, no lo podía evitar. Se sentía peor que cuando piloteaba a su Unidad en combate.

Pasaron los, antes mencionados, 10 minutos y, Shinji Ikari, bajó para dirigirse directamente a su destino final. Corría tan rápido como sus pies podían darle el impulso. Si llegaba tarde, lógicamente, sería tarde para ayudarlo.

Los laberínticos pasillos, eran… ¿ya dije laberínticos? Bueno, batalló para dar con el lugar, pero al fin, lo logró.

Abrió la puerta de acceso y se dispuso a entrar en su interior, miró a su Unidad, mas no a Naguisa.

—¡Rayos y changos peludos! —dijo—, ¿dónde demonios está?

En su cavilaciones, se dio cuenta que, posiblemente, ese chico, estaba en la otra jaula de contención. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, si no está aquí, quieres decir que, está en donde la segunda Unidad, porque era la única que quedaba, la Unidad 00, en estos momentos, estaba destruida y, posiblemente, ya no sería reconstruida otra vez.

Corrió hacia la otra jaula, pero al llegar, notó que tampoco estaba ahí, ¿qué le habrá pasado a ese tipo?

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tal vez murió!

Una muerte se cargó en su consciencia, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que ese gato era real, tal vez ahora ese estuviera mejor.

Resignado salió de la jaula de contención de los Evas. Había fallado en su predicción; no estaba ahí. ¿Entonces, qué pasó con él?

Comenzó a gritar por los pasillos el nombre del Naguisa para encontrarlo más rápido aún, viró hacia la derecha y a lo lejos escucho algo. Fue decididamente a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

_»»»_

Antes…

—¡Genial! ¡Llevo desde que inició el capítulo aquí adentro sin hacer nada!

Se gritaba a sí mismo el ojirojo que, al mismo tiempo, estaba tratando de salir de su prisión pequeña y metalizada.

Tuvo una excelente idea cuando pensó bien en que situación era en la que se encontraba, se levantó tan decidido que infló su pecho y se alzó victorioso. Corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de romperla, pero…

—¡¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh!!!! —gritó—, mi rostro, mi bello rostro. Mi perfil griego se estropeó.

—Naguisa, ¿por qué te haces esto?

—¡Porque quiero salir…! ¡Salir…! ¡Salir…!

Un momento… ese sonido lo había escuchado antes, ese timbre de voz, bien lo conocía. En este mundo sólo había alguien con esa voz tan inconfundible que, asustó al chico e hizo que se le enchinara su piel desde sus pies hasta la nuca de su cabeza.

Volvió sigilosamente su cabeza para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Esperaba que fuera su imaginación, que todo hubiera sido parte de su mente que le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. Pero…

No era una broma, era de verdad. Ahí estaba la gatita mirándolo fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué pasa Naguisa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¡¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mí!!

Naguisa se acercó a la puerta y la empezó a rasguñar, como los gatos a la madera, la puerta del ascensor pero, no lograba su cometido, pues sus unas no eran potentes como las de Sachiel, con sus huesos, o Shamsel, con sus tentáculos.

—¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Ayuda!! —Naguisa daba unos gritos desgarradores que, incluso, asustaron al fantasmita de la pequeña gatita— ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Cuán temor estaba tomando el joven que estaba aprisionado junto con el gato o gata que amenazaba de nuevo su integridad.

De súbito la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando entrever a Shinji. Él lo estaba mirando y Kaworu, al verlo, se tranquilizó un poco.

Se levantó y corrió. Ikari también emprendió su carrera para alcanzarlo, tenía que detenerlo ya, pero lo que se dice ya, ya, no esa clase de ya que se dice a la ligera, sino uno más fuerte y con más responsabilidad.

El castaño, al haber descansado en posición fetal, estaba descansado y sentía que podía llegar junto al joven, cosa que hizo, ya que lo alcanzó y se colocó justo a su lado para charlar mejor acerca de su situación emocional.

—Para Nagusia, que no ves que ya estoy cansado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo de improviso—, pero no podemos detenernos ahora, son muchos.

A Ikari le pareció raro, pero pensó, y si ya no eran un solo gato, ¿sino una pequeña manada de ellos? Así que no supo exactamente que decir pero dijo algo.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Idea?

—Sí —dijo Naguisa felizmente, tan feliz que otra sonrisa se esbozó en su pálido rostro—, Tú, ve por la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda.

—Está bien.

Y, así, los dos chicos, se separaron, cada quien por su camino.

Shinji seguía corriendo, el pasillo que había tomado, lo llevaba a la sala de recreación de todo el personal de NERV, pues ahí hacían sus fiestas de Halloween, Navidad, Bodas, _Barmitsva_, Jánuca, Pentecostés y, a veces, orgías.

—Un momento… —exclamó Shinji, mientras se detenía para volver—, por qué estoy corriendo hacia acá, tenía que detenerlo.

_»»»_

—¡Je, je, je! —dio una risa ahogada para decir que había engañado por fin a alguien—, Ikari es un tonto.

—No —se apresuró a decir la gatita—, más tonto eres tú.

¿Qué? La gata le estaba diciendo tonto. ¿Por qué? Con qué osadía se atrevía a decir semejantes cosas sin sentido, ya le había ganado y sólo era de llegar a la jaula del Eva.

—¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Eh venido para avisarte del futuro —dijo en tono místico.

—¿Qué? ¿El futuro?

—Sí, como lo oyes —seguía en el mismo tono—. He venido a avisarte que te has pasado de puerta y que te diriges al precipicio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Naguisa miró al suelo y vio que estaba, literalmente, flotando, pero no caía, sino que permanecía a flote—, ¡¡Puedo Volar!! ¡¡Puedo Volar!!

Y de la nada se escuchó una voz…

—¡¡Puede hablar!! —eran ni más ni menos que los tres cochinitos.

—¡¡¡Síiiii!!! Ahora soy un ángel que habla y vuela.

—¡¡Oh, vaya!! No sabía que volaras, Naguisa.

—Pues créelo que yo tampoco lo sabía —dijo mientras intentaba regresar hacia tierra firme—. Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia las jaulas.

_»»»_

Shinji regresó hacia las jaulas y vio que Naguisa estaba sobre la plataforma. El ojirojo, por su parte, dio un paso al vacío y adenda, para después mantenerse a flote. El otro, al estar tras un vidrio, vio que estaba flotando y que éste hizo una señal: la batiseñal o tal vez era la Britney-señal, pero lo que pasó fue que, por la distancia, no se veía con claridad la señal que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—E… ¡está flotando! —exclamó sorprendido. Tan sorprendido estaba que, sus ojos, salieron de sus órbitas y daban vueltas y vueltas mientras, espuma blanca, salía de su boca a gran escala.

Las alarmas sonaron de golpe, ese sonido indicaba el ataque de un ángel, y no de cualquier ángel, sino del último emisario de la permisa. El castaño se levantó y vio de nuevo a través de la ventana. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el Eva… el Eva Unidad 02 se estaba moviendo por sí solo. ¿Qué le ocurría a la máquina, acaso algún fallo técnico?

La Unidad y Kaworu, descendía al mismo tiempo; su destino, el Dogma Terminal. Cómo sabía esto Ikari… pues verán, fue cuando visitó aquel lugar junto a Kaji y Misato. Ahí fue donde descubrió a "Adán", el falso Adán que, en realidad era Lilith.

Intentaba descender lo más rápido posible pero, aun así, le era muy difícil, por que bajaba a la velocidad de la polea a la cual estaba sujeto.

Mientras descendía, estaba asustado por lo pequeña que estaba su cabina hoy día, pero no le importó, ya estaba cerca del sujeto, al cual solía consideraba su amigo.

_»»»_

Naguisa miró hacía arriba y lo vio. Ahí estaba Ikari intentado descender hacia donde estaba él. Pensó en que tal vez intentaría detenerle, cosa que le desilusionó algo.

—¿Me contarás tu plan ahora? —cuestionó la gata.

—¡Oh!, 'state, que ya mero te lo cuento todo —respondió el chico ojirrojo— sólo espera.

Habían roto la última capa de blindaje y, el Eva-02 y Naguisa, llegaron al, ahora sí, último nivel. El Eva-02 agitó el agua al caer sobre ella, y ahí se quedo parado.

Kaworu y el divino felino fueron directamente hacia las puertas del cielo. Y gracias a la telequinesis del ángel, lograron obtener acceso hacia adentro.

Las puertas automatizadas dejaron entrever al gigante blanco, mientras Nagusia y el felino estaban entrando.

_»»»_

Shinji se soltó de la cuerda y cayó sobre el agua y, al igual que su contraparte roja, alborotó el agua y miró hacia en todas direcciones. Unos metros delante de él, estaba la Unidad roja esperándolo para un combate que duraría mucho tiempo.

Por un lado, estaba la Unidad Evangelion-02, que tenía la capacidad de durar una gran cantidad de tiempo debido a que, con los poderes del ángel, tenía una reserva ilimitada o casi ilimitada.

En la otra esquina, estaba la Unidad Evangelion-01, que tenía un núcleo S2 en su interior, el cual le ayudaba a tener una gran reserva ilimitada de energía.

Y así… la batalla dio inicio.

_»»»_

—…y así es como se crean los bebes.

—Oye, Naguisa, no me ibas a contar cual era tu plan —dijo la felina, entre enojada, desesperada y asustada. Era mucha información para ella.

—Eh… tienes razón —mencionó al pensarlo mejor— Bien… empezaremos con…

_»»»_

La batalla evangelionesa estaba tan reñida que era muy difícil sacar aun ganador. Los continuos ataques de ambos bio-robots eran demasiado precisos. Ikari estaba tan cansado, pues el otro no dejaba de atacar una y otra vez.

El púrpura, fue arrojado hacia el suelo.

—¡No, no, no! —se repetía Shinji una y otra vez— ¡Bersek, no, Bersek, no!

El castaño odiaba mucho estar en esa modalidad, pues su estomago no lo resistía y era por eso que, varías veces, estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se contenía.

Por suerte, cuando vomitaba, no se distinguía entre el LCL de la cabina. Eso era bueno, aunque lo malo radicaba en que si el LCL no era reemplazado, tiempo después lo respiraría o lo comería. Pero su locura pudo más. El Bersek, llegó. Ya nada lo pararía tan fácil.

_»»»_

—…y así es como pienso terminar con todo —sentenció el albino.

—Órale, eso suena genial.

—En serio lo crees —dijo el joven, un tanto feliz—. Pero que digo… ¿no te molesta?

—¡Qué va!, pues la verdad es que…

Nuestra felina amiga no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo debido a que, un de los muros, se estrelló. Después de eso, el Eva purpúreo se dejó ver. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡¡Detente, Naguisa!! —Shinji rompió el perene silencio— Aléjate de Adán.

Para esos momentos, Rey 3, ya estaba cerca y había debilitado demasiado el campo AT del ángel.

—Pero que dices Ikari, no me trates de engañar… este no es Adán. Es Lilith.

Sin pensar más, Ikari, tomó "entre sus manos", a Naguisa, y lo acercó así.

—Gracias, Ikari. Gracias por detener a la unidad-02… ya me estaba hartando.

—¿Por que, Kaworu?

—Porque mi destino era vivir eternamente, aún a costa de que todos los humanos murieran —el ojirrojo le miró como si lo estuviese de frente—. Pero puedo elegir morir. Y esta tiene un valor de nacimiento para mí… pues… reencarnaré en una tierna mariposa. Sólo así… matando mi individualidad, seré libre.

—Kaworu… no te entiendo… no… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Los vagos, no!! —gritaba Ikari— ¡¡¡Ah!!! Mi cabeza… me duele —Shinji se agarró la entrepierna— ¡¡Mi cabeza!!

—¡¡Por favor mátame, así no veré más a ese gato!!

—Gata… —corrigió la felina.

—Digo… gata —rectificó Kaworu—. Si no lo haces… todos ustedes morirán.

Y después de eso… pasaron los, no sé cuantos segundos o minutos fueron. La primera vez que lo vi dije… "Esta cosa ya se trabó", pero no fue así. En que estaba, así.

15 segundos después…

—"Este idiota, ¡¿Cuándo me matara?!" —pensó Kaworu.

28 segundos después…

—"Doce elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…"

39 segundos después…

—"Oye gatita, ¿cómo te llamabas en vida?"

—"Bulto de nueve, ¿Por que preguntas?"

—"¿Por nada?"

55 segundos después…

—"Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer su colita han de mover…"

1:03 después…

La cabeza del ojirrojo, literalmente, rodó por el suelo.

Por fin, todo había terminado. El final de la guerra había llegado y todos, los que quedaban en NERV, comenzaron a festejar la victoria que acababan de obtener. De los altavoces de todo el Geofrente, comenzó a escucharse música, sí, música escuchada en America.

Shinji, bajo de su unidad y se paró junto a Misato.

—Bien hecho Shinji —dijo la Mayor mientras le daba algo—, toma.

—Pero si soy menor de edad…

—Tú sólo fuma… es fresca —y así, Shinji Ikari se volvió drogadicto.

Tiempo después. Shinji estaba esperando a sus amigas y a la Mayor Katsuragi para ir a festejar.

—¡Oh, mira! Ahí viene Rei-3, Misato y Asuka-2 (N/A: la verdadera Asuka murió así que la clonaron).

_»»»_

Pero aun falta un final…

—¡¡Por fin, por fin soy libre!! ¡¡Estúpida gata!!

Su felicidad de nuevo era grande. Jamás en la vida pensó en que llegaría a ser feliz por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero por fin lo logró.

Sus momos de felicidad regresaron a apoderarse de su pálido rostro.

—¡Je, je! Me libré de ti.

Naguisa estaba flotando hacia el cielo con una túnica y un arpa en la mano, y no nos podemos olvidar de la aureola que estaba situada en su cabeza. Tambien estaba envuelto en una, incandescente, luz blanca que provenía del mismísimo cielo.

—Soy tan feliz.

—Feliz, ¿Por qué, Naguisa? —inquirió la gatita.

—¡¡¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!!!

—¿Qué no lo sabías…? Como fui buena iré al cielo. ¡No es fantástico!

—¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

_¿El Fin?_


End file.
